


Hide Your Shirts

by gratefulallegiance



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Graduation, basically: they make out, it's somewhat canon compliant but also.. not, leo fr said it's free real estate and did what he could. legendary, other knights dont appear but are mentioned, the summary is memey but the fic isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratefulallegiance/pseuds/gratefulallegiance
Summary: What if we kissed... and I had your shirt on that you needed (and we were both boys)





	Hide Your Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome back to "I finished this at 3am, and I refuse to read it again" Part Two! One of these days I'll post a fic where I haven't written it during the ungodly hours of the morning. With that in mind, I apologise for any mistakes, as well as if they're OOC. It's been a while, and I just wanted to finish this since it's been in my drafts since the beginning of time (and then some).

The door tumbled open, and in with it, a rather unhappy-looking Izumi.

"Where is it?" he asked irritably, raising his voice so that Leo could hear him from the living room of their shared apartment. Of all the days for his favourite shirt to go missing, it had to be the day that he was planning to use it in a shoot. His manager had told him to dress as he usually would for a special feature page in a magazine. Izumi had planned out the outfit as soon as he'd been given the information, however, he hadn't anticipated the shirt disappearing from his bag moments before he left the building.

A lack of response from the obvious perpetrator caused him to sigh, "I know you have it," He begins, haphazardly kicking off his shoes and heading towards the sound of some cartoon show blasting somewhat noisily from their TV, "Leo-kun, I checked the bag right before I left, and the shirt isn't by the door. Where did you put it? I need it for work, it's importan-" Izumi ceased his monologue as soon as his quick scan of the room didn't reveal anything distinctly ginger, or small, or remotely gremlin-like (other than their dog, who was asleep on the couch where Leo usually sat).

Izumi quietly spat out his next words, not wanting to wake Maa-chan from her nap. It wasn't very often that she wasn't trying to claw her way up his legs. So Izumi would take what peace he could get. It wasn't fair, really. She much preferred Leo over him.

"Leo-kun, where are you? Don't do this, I'm going to get in trouble, you know." His harsh worry-ridden whispers fell on deaf ears once again, which was expected, really, "I swear to God. You better not be composing in the bathroom again. You're going to get your sheet notes wet, honestly..." He grumbled, moving over to check the en-suite bathroom in Izumi's bedroom. He'd called dibs on the bedroom with a separate bathroom when they had moved in, claiming that he didn't want to have to share with someone who'd willingly march into the bathroom while he was in the shower, as well as naked, without a second thought.

However, in all honesty, it had been more due to the practicality of it all. He had not wanted to wake Leo up using the main bathroom at times in the morning when Izumi was sure he would be asleep, especially considering Leo was a rather late sleeper at times. Izumi also preferred to go for a run without disturbance. It allowed him some time to mentally prepare for whatever he had to do that day. The crisp morning air and empty streets always allowed him to lose himself in thought, it was nice, really.

Their apartment was rather average, considering the grandeur that had accompanied them throughout their years at Yumenosaki. Once they had graduated and started their lives in the real world, it had become much quieter. Without Arashi, Ritsu and Tsukasa around, Izumi often felt rather alone. He had managed to keep in contact with all of them so far, and following the growth of Knights had become a fun little hobby for him, as well as following Trickstar in their third year, of course. He made sure that he was able to attend as many of both group's live shows as possible, despite the distance.

A few weeks before graduation, Leo had actually asked Izumi if he'd like to move in with him, as he seemed to have a lot of money spare from... 'somewhere', as Leo had told him. Initially, Izumi had been… concerned, as well as a little shocked. That was until he had remembered the large sum of money Leo had been given upon his return to the school for the use of his songs. He had also not expected him to be the one to ask, assuming the duty would have fallen on him closer to their graduation. Izumi, although outwardly unimpressed, had agreed. It was comforting to know that there would be a familiar face within the vast array of strangers.

With the two of them dating, it seemed to work almost perfectly. The apartment wasn't much, but it was home. It contained a small kitchen attached to the living room through a single archway, as well as a window-like gap where one of the counters stretched out into the corner of the living room, and three doors; two in the far right of the room, and one in the far left.

"Ou-sam- wah..!" Izumi tripped on Leo's outstretched leg. He tried to regain his balance, almost successful until he wasn't, as he ended up a heap on the floor next to his boyfriend. Leo jolted awake, letting out a small yelp himself as he struggled to comprehend the situation with the post-nap haze fogging up his brain.

Leo sat up, rubbing at the sleep in his eyes as he blinked once, twice, then focused, "Mnn..? Sena.. Why are you back? Ah!? What time is it, did I sleep long?" Seemingly wide awake, he whipped his head around, noting the amount of papers and stray pens he had left across every surface imaginable, along with his dirty plates from breakfast that he had left abandoned next to the sink. He smiled sheepishly as he twirled a strand of hair around his finger, "Eheh, whoopsie~"

Izumi took one glance at the sink and turned back to Leo, "I hope you're going to clean that up." He lectured, "Just… make sure you clean it up while I'm gone, okay? I won't forgive you if I have to come back to a dirty house." He warned, despite his clear attempt to be strict, the sparkle of adoration in his eyes betrayed him. Desperate to leave it unnoticed, he reached forward to pull leo into a quick hug before he stood up from the floor.

He looked back at his boyfriend, and recognised that something was.. Different. He squinted, frowned, and then groaned in frustration as he finally put the two pieces together. Of course that's where it had ended up.

"Are you serious?"

"Mmn? Oh, no, I'm Leo!" Leo retorts, his grin soon turning into a burst of laughter at the exasperated look of dismay on his boyfriend's face, "I'm kidding, just kidding! Stop looking at me like that! Ahh, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, though?" The ploy at innocence was admirable, but unfortunately, Izumi did own a pair of functional eyes.

Izumi glares at him this time, "Leo-kun, you're wearing my shirt."

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot about that~"

"The one I was supposed to wear for the shoot later today."

"Ooh, that one? It's comfy!"

"I know, idiot. That's why I was going to wear it!"

"Wahaha! Then take it! I don't need it~"

"Then why did you put it on in the first place!?"

"I was boo~ored, and I was gonna miss Sena.." Leo whined, pouting as he flopped back onto the floor clinging at Izumi's legs.

"Ugh, stop throwing yourself all over the floor in my very nice, clean, expensive shirt. I actually like that one."

"Just wear another oneeee! I'm comfy~ Plus it smells like youu~"

Izumi huffed as he tried to pull his leg away from the recent addition of weight, "Okay okay, fine. It's a good job I love you." He muttered in the best defeated tone he could muster. He wasn't going to allow Leo to see through his plan, not this time. He struggled to stop himself from making a smug expression as he pats Leo's head gently.

His admission of resignation was the key to his legs' freedom. Leo, their captor, released his grip. He moved into a more comfortable sitting position, and Izumi heard him make some sort of noise before he stretched his hand in a silent plea for assistance, "Sena~" 

It wasn't hard for Izumi to discern what the other wanted. Wordlessly, Izumi rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the hand he had been offered, helping Leo to his feet. He immediately started to fuss over the shirt (and Leo, though he was not prepared to admit the latter part). He found his hands running over the shirt in an attempt to iron out any notable creases that had formed, if any.

"You could have at least stayed on the sofa if you were going to steal my shirt, you know." He chides once more, a hand resting on his hip.

"Yeah, yeah~ but it's easier to continue composing non-stop from the floor! I can switch to new pieces of paper just like that," He made a funky little hand sign to emphasise his point, "Y'see? If I lose sight of the melody before I get it down, then it's the death of a new potential song! Anything else I come out with won't be exactly the same.. it's the same as limiting my genius to a single bare room, with nothing to stimulate my senses!"

"The floor is dirty, though, and you make no sense," Izumi replies dryly.

"Eh!? how rude~ i made myself perfectly clear, though? I guess Sena wasn't paying attention to me… How should I punish him?" Leo's eyes glinted deviously, and he grinned as he took a step closer to Izumi. If he were to push him any further, Izumi would have fallen onto the sofa behind them.

Leo's intentions soon became obvious, as he took another step towards the taller boy, emitting an aura that made Izumi's stomach turn.

Before he could protest, Leo was on top of him, "Hehe~ Hug attack!" He declared, toppling the two of them like a pair of domino's onto the sofa. The cushions softened his landing, and Izumi wasn't sure whether it was the impact, or the person above him that had taken his breath away. It was likely best he didn't ask.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot!?" Izumi yelled, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

"Aww.. Sena isn't being honest at all! That's no fair~ Come on! Repeat after me, 'I love you, Leo!' See?? It's not that hard at all!" He chided, with no real bite to his tone. His eyes flicker wide for a moment in realisation as he adds, "Ah-! I sounded juuuust like Suou for a sec, didnt i!? Wahaha~!"

Izumi didn't reply, too lost in the light shades of green in Leo's eyes. He could feel his face heating up, but couldn't bring himself to care just yet. Leo's eyes narrowed, Izumi's expression was difficult to figure out, and Leo promptly decided that he wanted every ounce of his attention.

He growled, "Senaaaaa! If you keep ignoring me, I'll bite you! Just 'cause you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I'll spare you from the King's Wrath, you know~?" With his words unsuccessful at reaching him, he wrapped hands found their way to Izumi's reddened cheeks instead, and pulled at them gently in time with the syllables of his words, "See~na! Pay. Attention. To. Me!"

Izumi promptly snapped out of it after two pulls of his cheeks, frowning in embarrassment as he realised he'd lost focus like some sort of greatly enamoured highschool loverboy. He grabbed Leo's wrists, tightening his grip when the other started attempting to wriggle free, and removes his boyfriend's hands from his cheeks, "God, It's not my fault your eyes are so pretty. It's awful, they're distracting."

It was Leo's turn to frown that time, averting eye contact for a second, "Hmm.. You think so? I was always told that my eyes were a lot like Ruka-tan's... and hers are the cutest, so maybe you're right? I dunno! You're weird, Sena!"

"...Leo-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

A small laugh escaped Leo's lips, "Hmm~ Make me."

Izumi sighed in displeasure at the invitation, rolling his eyes. 'How annoying', he thought, accepting it all the same. He let go of Leo's arms, moving them to tuck a stray hair behind Leo's ear as his hand came to rest on top of his shoulder. Unlike Leo's grip earlier, Izumi's touch was a lot more tender, his own residual doubts at how tight he could hold onto Leo without causing him to disappear still appearing in his actions long after the duo had resolved everything. Without another thought, Izumi leaned in, and pressed a series of gentle kisses to his lips.

Leo melted into the touch, reciprocating the kisses with a mix of his own. His hands explored the expanse of Izumi's clothed chest, finding a home gripped to his arms. The small pecks, and shy kisses soon turned messier, the two losing themselves in the moment as Leo pressed himself further against the flushed-looking Izumi below him.

The two soon parted for air, and Leo snuggled closer to Izumi, choosing to place light kisses against Izumi's neck. He knew he couldn't mark him in such an obvious place, especially when he was due to go to a job, but the mere suggestion of such an act was enough. Soon enough, he opted to find Izumi's lips once more with his own. 

Izumi started to undo the buttons to Leo's shirt, deft fingers exposing Leo's chest. He slipped the shirt off, pulling Leo as close to him as possible as he broke their kiss, the sound of their breathing loudly permeating the silent apartment.

He started to sit upright, moving so that Leo could easily shuffle into his lap. Leo, seemingly content with this new arrangement, snuggled into Izumi, his face resting against his boyfriend's neck.

Knowing the peace would soon be disturbed, more likely by his boyfriend sprinting off due to "Inspiration", or Izumi's own pressing responsibilities, Izumi indulges himself for a few more moments. He closed his eyes, the faint blaring of a siren could be outside, as well as the echoing patter of heels against concrete as someone walked past.

Izumi let out a sigh, bringing Leo back out of his thoughts with the noise. Before the latter could ask, Izumi stood up, dragging the surprised wriggling mass of limbs up with him.

"Wh- wah-!? Sena..! You meanie! You big pig, put me down!" Leo whined, clinging to his boyfriend before Izumi turned around, and dumped him back on the sofa. Leo let out a soft yelp as the breath was knocked out of him, he sat there, shirtless, as he gave Izumi the best offended look he could muster. He was about to complain about the small smirk on his boyfriend's face until he looked at the item in Izumi's hand. His eyes go wide, and he gasps in mock anger, "You.. You betrayed me..! My own Knight betrayed me!! How could you~" Leo finished with flopping onto his side, his hair splaying out over the sofa as his cheek squished into the plush seat part of the sofa.

Izumi rolled his eyes, "First of all, I was the Bishop. Kuma-kun is the only actual Knight. So unless he's done something that requires me to kick his ass recently, then you're wrong." He took a step forward, leaning down enough to press a quick kiss to Leo's forehead, "And second of all, this is my shirt, you ass."

"Ruude..! You said you'd get another, you're awful! I'm going to die of hypothermia.. I'll turn into an ice block, and dumb idiot Sena won't even care!" Leo swung his arms around, emphasising his words with his expressions.

This idiot was going to be the death of him. Izumi left Leo to his usual musings, and walked over to his phone on the kitchen counter. He turned it on to check the time before stuffing it back into his pocket. He needed to go.

He walked over to where he'd left his things, the symphony of Leo's complaints still chiming in the background as he silently confirmed he had all the things he needed.

"-ust terrible! The world would continue on, pressured by the guilt of their actions, and then who do they turn to? The-"

"Oi, Leo-kun."

"What do you want, traitor?" He pouted, half giving Izumi his attention before his eyes lit up, "Ah! Inspiration, it's come~ Thank you, Sena!"

Izumi watched in tired resignation as Leo dropped the moody act immediately, hopped up to grab some paper, as well as an adequate amount of coloured pens, and plopped back down on the floor beside the couch. He started to scribble almost immediately, the scratching of pen against a thin layer of paper and the wooden floor of their living room filling the silence.

"Leo-kun, I need to go now."

Leo hummed in acknowledgement, but kept his eyes on the paper.

Izumi assumed that was the best response he was going to get. He huffed, a dry tone invading his words, "At least try and eat something in-between composing. Oh, and tidy up! If i come home to a dirty house again, I'll kill you myself. Okay?" He waited for a moment, staring at the outline of his boyfriend once again sprawled across the floor, and felt another pang of warmth fill his chest. Leo may have been an idiot, but at least he was his idiot.

A small shiver worked its way through Leo's body. He gasped, suddenly seeming to remember what he was doing before his attention had been directed to the new melody forming in his head, "See? I'm cold now, take responsibility, Sena!!"

"Absolutely not. Goodbye," Izumi retorted, opening the door of the apartment with one hand, and picking up his bags from the counter with the other.

"You bitch! You stinky smelly poo-head loser face!!" Leo whined, his mock-dissatisfied tone becoming more and more high pitched as he sulked.

Izumi laughed at the insult, his casual response a probable influence of the time spent around Ritsu, "Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

He stepped out, and the door clicked shut behind him, locking securely. Leo could still be heard complaining behind the door, but Izumi figured he'd be over it eventually. Hopefully, it was at least before he came home later.

Once he was sure he was far away enough from any prying eyes, Izumi smiled softly as the light scent of his boyfriend came from his shirt. Maybe he should encourage Leo to steal his clothes more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that the fic was coherent and somewhat decent! Constructive criticism is always appreciated ;; This was literally my first time writing anything other than a quick kiss and I am Dying. How do people write smut without imploding immediately I applaud you guys


End file.
